<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What does HE want? by m_blackhart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986368">What does HE want?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_blackhart/pseuds/m_blackhart'>m_blackhart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco being oblivious, Draco sets him straight, Established Relationship, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Harry Being Adorable, Harry is annoying, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Jealous Harry, M/M, Minor Angst, Oneshot, Post-Hogwarts, and controlling, but don't worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_blackhart/pseuds/m_blackhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has made a friend. Harry's jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What does HE want?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who was that just now?" Harry asked in an accusatory tone as Draco came back into the living room, shutting off his phone.</p><p>"Peter," Draco replied nonchalantly. He walked over to where Harry was sitting on the couch and bent down to give him a kiss. However, the brunet was leaning away, eyes narrowing.</p><p>"What did <em>Peter</em> want again?" he inquired in an irritated tone. Draco raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"He was just checking in on me, like a normal friend. What's the big deal?" Draco said incredulously, sitting down next to Harry on the couch.</p><p>"I don't like him. You need to stop hanging out with him," Harry said with an irritated tone. The blond’s eyes widened in incredulity.</p><p>“And who are you to decide who I hang out with?” he asked, feeling anger bubbling up inside him.</p><p>”I’m your boyfriend!” Harry argued.</p><p>”Being my boyfriend doesn’t mean you control the ins and outs of my life, Potter,” Draco replied coolly. Harry flinched; Draco never called him Potter unless he was really mad.</p><p>Harry spluttered and blushed a deep red, but Draco carried on.</p><p>”I’m allowed to have a life outside our relationship, Potter,” he says. Harry tenses. “You don’t get to decide who I talk to. I certainly have never told you to stop talking to someone because of petty jealousy.”</p><p>”Jealousy?” Harry threw his head back and laughed, immediately getting up from his position on the couch. “Who the fuck said anything about jealousy? I’m not jealous! In fact, I don’t give a shit anymore! Go over to Peter and see if I care!”</p><p>“I won’t care either!” Draco yelled, getting up as well. “He’s a lot better than your annoying arse, you controlling little shit!”</p><p>The words were like a slap in the face. Draco’s face paled and he reached out to him. “Harry-”</p><p>Wrenching away from his grasp, Harry Apparated on the spot, leaving Draco alone with his worries.</p><p>“...Fuck.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“What if he actually does leave me, ‘Mione?” Harry sobbed into his friend’s shoulder. Hermione sighed and resumed stroking his hair. </p><p>“He wouldn’t. It’s just a minor fight. You guys will get over it,” she reassured him. “But maybe you should apologise, Harry.”</p><p>Harry sniffled. “I know. I was just so angry and...”</p><p>“Jealous?” Hermione supplied. Harry nodded reluctantly.</p><p>”Maybe a little,” he said, rubbing his sore eyes. Hermione’s heart went out to him.</p><p>“I’ll go make you some tea, alright?” she said gently, smoothing the hair out his eyes. Harry nodded, and watched her as she got up from the couch and made for the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh for the love of God- what happened <em>this</em> time, Harry?”</p><p>Ron stared at him from the doorway and Harry gave a sigh. <br/><br/>“Me and Draco fought,” he said sullenly.</p><p>”I can bloody well see that. What was it about now?” the ginger asked, plopping down into the space next to Harry. The brunet shrugged.</p><p>”It doesn’t matter. I was being an ass.”</p><p>”He must have said some things too, if your eyes are so red,” Ron said angrily.</p><p>”Nothing I didn’t ask for,” Harry said quickly. The last thing he wanted was for Ron and Draco to fight. Again.</p><p>Ron grumbled a little just as Hermione came in with the tea. She looked jubilant to see him.</p><p>”Hi, Ron,” she said with a bright smile. “What took you so long?”</p><p>”I was showing the new employee around,” he explained. “She’s pretty nice. I’ll have to introduce you guys sometime.”</p><p>Harry was surprised at Hermione’s happy expression. If Draco had said that to him he would have been boiling with fury and rage. She went back inside to make another cup for Ron and Harry followed her.</p><p>“How come you’re not mad that he was talking to another girl?” he asked curiously. Hermione gave him a warm smile.</p><p>”Ron is allowed to have other friends, Harry,” she explained gently. “And he’s never given me a reason to not trust him before. It’s not my job to tell him what he can’t do or what he can. It’s my job, as his partner, to be there for him when he needs it. Just like he’s supposed to be there for me.”</p><p>Harry groaned and hid his head in his hands. “I’m such an idiot.”</p><p>Hermione chuckled. “I’d go find Draco if I were you.”</p><p>So that’s exactly what he did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>When he Apparated back inside him home, he saw Draco sitting on the couch with his head hidden in his hands. The blond looked up when he heart the familiar <em>crack</em> and engulfed Harry in his arms at the speed of light.</p><p>”I’m so sorry, Harry,” he gushed. “I didn’t mean it. I’d never leave you for Peter. You’re not annoying, you’re the light of my life, you-”</p><p>Harry cut him off with a kiss. “Draco, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have been so controlling.”</p><p>Draco stroked his hair and his body all but shook with relief. “You have no idea how worried I was. I thought you were going to leave me,” he said, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence. <br/><br/>“Why would I ever leave you?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms loosely around Draco’s neck. “You’re the love of my life. And I- I trust you. With my whole being. I promise.”</p><p>Draco stole his lips and all remained forgotten except the fact that Draco Malfoy was an excellent kisser.</p><p>And that Harry was completely in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>